One type of conventional floor truss which is used for supporting building floor surfaces, roof decks and the like, is formed of a pair of parallel, wooden chords, such as 2.times.4 wood strips, arranged one above the other, and interconnected by diagonally arranged webs or struts made of sheet metal. The webs are fastened, at their opposite ends, to the respective chords by means of nailing or by overlapping them with so-called "connector plates" which are flat plates having struck-out teeth which extend through holes in the web ends, for embedding within the wooden chords. Such types of trusses are normally manufactured in a factory building and transported to a construction site for installation as part of a building.
In the manufacture of such trusses, it is important to first utilize as inexpensive a construction as possible, consistent with providing desired strengths, and also provide an apparatus which rapidly, with minimum labor, permits the assembly of the truss parts in the factory.
The various types of apparatus available for assemblying the metal truss webs to the wooden chords, have been relatively expensive and require considerable labor, particularly because substantial forces are needed for embedding connector plate teeth or nailing devices in the wood. Thus, by way of example, one available device involves a support table upon which the chords are laid so that metal strip webs may be laid over the chords and toothed connector plates may be overlaid over the ends of the webs so that their teeth can extend through holes formed therein for embedding within the wood. Then a roller system is used for applying pressure by means of opposed rollers, to embed the connector plate teeth within the wood. This requires very heavy and substantial construction which results in bulky and expensive apparatus which is relatively slow in operation and requires considerable labor. Other systems, using various types of clamps or presses have equally been of necessity, of substantial and heavy construction and thus relatively expensive.
Thus, the invention herein relates to a simplified, relatively light-weight apparatus for easily assemblying the webs upon the wood chords, with minimum labor and time required. The device herein is of considerably less expense than available devices for manufacturing trusses.